runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape/Members
This page is about past and present members of Clan Quest. High Councilors The High Councilors of the clan are responsible for the administrative operations of the clan. The "Leaders" of the community, they handle everything from the drafting of clan law, or the management of clan ranks, to the daily clan operations like hosting events and recruiting. Past/Current Heads of High Council Heads of Council are voted to the position by the other members of the Council. Kappathegray Kappathegray (aka Kappa) is one of the the original three founders of the Questing Clan. Notable as the Head of High Council from February thru September of 2010, Kappa was known for being a friendly and sociable leader. After "real life" claimed a higher demand on his schedule, he resigned his position as Head, and took up an emeritus leadership position. He still maintains an infrequent playing schedule, but is an important, albeit subtle, character in the inner workings of Clan Quest. Kappa's largest contribution to Clan Quest was the implementation of a single rule, one which has retained its importance throughout the existence of the clan. "Real life before runescape." Recognizing there is a need for understanding regarding a player's ability to play a game, and also recognizing that players who may return to activity can be a valuable asset and should not be cast out on a whim, led to the implementation to one of the clan's most important rules. This precedent has been one of the key reasons for the clan's success. The Draziw The Draziw (aka Draz or Boon) is one of the original three founders of Clan Quest. He started as the Head of High Council at the clan's founding in November of 2009. After obligations in real life, he resigned the Head of Council Position in February of 2010, only to resume the position in September of 2010. Throughout his reign as Head of High Council, Draziw has maintained a strong public image, being one of the most visible members of the clan. While real life obligations have often diminished Draz's ability to play with frequency, he has always remained active and available through the clan's other mediums, most notably the clan's offsite: clanquest.org. His constant activity within the clan's operational structure, and ability to involve others into his "schemes", has ensured Clan Quest's success over the years. Serving as one the the main benefactors for the community Draziw has helped to build, organize, and maintain the various Clan Quest services offered to the clan's members. MsKonnan10 MsKonnan10 (Aka MsK, Konnan, or "The Grandmotha") has been a member of Clan Quest since early 2010 (Having joined the offsite on the day of it's creation on March 10th, 2010). Prior to her promotion to the High Council on Oct 21st, 2012, Konnan was a staple of the clan community- involved in recruitment, event hosting, and participating as one of the leaders of the community- regardless of any formal authority. Upon her promotion, she has handled many responsibilities for the continued management of Clan Quest. Most notably of these is her involvement with recruitment and review of probationary members. She has often been described as the "Doorman" for Clan Quest, as the decision for admittance into the group resides primarily in her opinion. Upon her election to the Head of High Council in March, 2014, MsK has marshaled a new era of activity within Clan Quest, including the recruitment of over 50 new members in under 60 days. Past/Current Members of High Council Members of the clan are offered a position by the current council members upon a majority vote of approval from all councilors. 82nd Airborne November 1st, 2010 Anamona April 16th, 2011 Left Clan February 17th, 2014. Artson Artson (Aka Artson5 or Arty) was promoted to the High Council on September 26th, 2010. At the time of his promotion, Arty was one of the most active players in the clan. Starting with the clan with less than 2000 total level, he was very capable at leveling skills and accumulating wealth. Noted throughout the clan for being an expert in all aspects of the game, Arty was always willing to help another member of the clan learn the fastest and most profitable ways to play the game. He was the first player to max within the clan. His contributions as a leader of the clan helped to ensure that Clan Quest became a community that provided assistance for players not only seeking help obtaining their quest capes, but a source of knowledge for players who had obtained their cape, and were looking to "max out". After maxing, Artson retired from the game of Runescape in February of 2013. Bigg Doggg April 16th, 2011 Left Clan February 17th, 2014 Cireon Promoted April 21, 2014 ChaDMcBaDD ChaDMcBaDD (aka Chad) was promoted to the High Council on April 10th, 2010. When the clan was originally formed Chad was afforded the position of Head of Low Council. While very active during the first 18 months with the clan, Chad's activity strongly diminished until he resigned for an emeritus position in late 2011. During Chad's active play, he was most noted for his passion to help novice questers. His willingness to meet players in game, and his ability to provide simple answer to complicated questions while players were completing quests for their Quest Point Capes made him a prime example of a Quest Helper. Striving to ensure the clan was a community wherein anyone could get the help needed to get their own quest cape, Chad's legacy within the clan has been to ensure that the Questing Clan of Runescape didn't become simply a Quest Cape Clan, but instead a resource for players to achieve their primary goals with a community of peers sharing like minded interests. Earth271072 Promoted April 21, 2014 Hemsky Promoted April 21, 2014 LizBeth Promoted April 21, 2014 Sethron 666 Sethron 666 (aka Seth) is one of the original three founders of Clan Quest. Being known as one of the fun loving leaders of the clan, Seth was responsible for many of the events and activities which eventually became a precedent for the clan. While never having a strong interest in the politics of the clan's government, or the day to day operations, Seth has always had a keen sense of right and wrong. Being an advocate for fairness and equal rights between all members, Seth's legacy within the clan has been to ensure all members are granted equal opportunities to do everything regardless of a member's rank. He is largely responsible for the large number of officers who have or currently operate the clan, a number which is significantly larger than most other similar communities. "If one person isn't having fun, we need to try to change it!" has served as an aggressive policy for the clan throughout it's existence, and helped to ensure its continued existence. Skills2Quest Promoted Oct 21st, 2012. Resigned from Clan December 27th, 2013. The Kodyy The Kodyy (aka Kody) was promoted to the High Council on April 10th, 2010. One of the most active members in the "first days" of the clan, Kody is noted as being the first regular member to be promoted into the low council after the clan's initial forming. While many players had been granted Low Council positions during the setup of the clan, Kody was the first regular member to be promoted into the Low Council from the normal membership. His importance to the setup of the clan's infant community, and his assistance in recruitment made him a key member during Clan Quest's first year. On October 17th, 2010 Kody was formally removed from Clan Quest. After an incident whereby Kody was discovered to be botting, and after irrefutable evidence was gathered and submitted for the clan's revue, Kody resigned. He was stripped of all authority and banned from the clan. His legacy, if unintended, was to ensure the clan would hold all its members to the highest standards. Tohtli Promoted Nov 27th, 2011. Honor Councilors Past/Current Heads of Honor Council *AFK Seb *AlphaLeo *Dirty Rain *Skills2Quest Past/Current Honor Councilors *Quest Kitty *Shane12088 *Gardenchick *Cat Fud *Infinity4 *Nene Mom *Hemsky *iQuestCape *PureUranium *BomChica *Auridan *RotingMortal *Roadmaps *Lady Klaw *Early Hope Low Councilors Past/Current Heads of Low Council Sirapyro *Date Promoted: March 31, 2015 *Current Head of Low Council Miss Alaska *Date Promoted: Promoted May 12, 2014 *Resigned March 14, 2015 Cireon *Date Promoted: October 1, 2013 *Promoted to High Council Ytse *Date promoted: Promoted October 22, 2012 *Resigned September 20, 2013 MsKonnan10 *Date Promoted: May 6, 2012 *Promoted to High Council Earth271072 *Date Promoted: July, 2011 *Resigned May 2012, later promoted to High Council Sinistral *Date Promoted: Unclear *Resigned July 28, 2011 Past/Current Low Councilors *AFK Seb *Aleosith *AlphaLeo *Andrew Cinqo *Auridan *Avaricious *Blarmy *Bobacupcake *Borizi *Chaptastic *Codelyoko252 *Coopah *DrakanHpS *Gardenchick *GooberLee *Har-Aken Rex *ILikeSlayer *Infinity *Irene Angel *Iskh *Jamie K1990 *Karen Angel *Kitty Aether *K3F *Lady Klaw *Lebyh *Linkvi *A Loud Guy *Mell *Meru *Mizu Katana *Mock Turtle *Nicole Angel *Pacrat4 *Panda in Luv *Protoman807 *Quest Kitty *Saiyan Eric *Santa Ends *Simbakuro *Sk8r dan man *Sol Boricua *Stick Man H *Supmyninja *Thaxy *Tyco Elf *Rerecros *TzTok Rex *Viperxk *VodkaB *Vss *Whig *Wolfie *xoxSCOTTYxox *Zack 27 Staffers Past/Current Offsite Staff *Tohtli *MsKonnan10 *Anamona *Sinistral *Rerecros *Vodka B *Miss Alaska *Skills2Quest *LizBeth Past/Current Recruitment Razzers *LizBeth *Addicted Des * HolySanctum *Iskh *ILikeSlayer *Karen Angel *Nicole Angel *Jamie K1990 *A Loud Guy *Avaricious *Miss Alaska *Sirapyro *CoopYa *Rex Compitum *Santa Ends Past/Current Event Thugs United *AlphaLeo *Karen Angel *Mizu Arashi *Miss Alaska *Nicole Angel *Viperxk *Rerecros *Supmyninja *A Loud Guy *Sirapyro Members Generals *Arentina Dux *Becker2010 *Chaotic Eric *Ciehl *CorruptPony *Derparinieux *Flying0ne *Foop12 *Fudge Vodka *iBoy Teddy *Insane Teddy *Iskh *Isarap1 *JakeTuxior *Jrnedraw *L33TQuest *Lanticex *Letyrman *Linkvi *Lord Pac *Lysol Clean *Mej Cam *Mizu Arashi *Moglin444 *Nex Sicarium *Nicole Angel *Noblewoman44 *Nogard210 *Perforo *Protoman807 *PsychoC1991 *Ramchop *Seth E Roth *Soul Vortex *Stronkin *TemeTomato *Thaxy *TheSuperDawg *Tuor *Velveteen *Viperxk Captains *Ali the Wise *Ancien7 God *Auto-Magic *Bad Joker *Bk111231 *Blasterizer *Chandis Troi *Choc-Barrage *ChrispyQuest *Chronos fall *Codelyoko232 *Daviddts *De Radiohead *Diocles *Duckez *Duredel *dejman *Elven Badass *Esono *F in al *F IZ E A K *Gift Shop *H H Helmsley *Its Drama *Jaguar 5 *Jaguar w56 *JammyJenni *Jlao *Keerainman *LoreDeluxe *Luv Natural *Mahvrick *Meru *MOLDY SHOWER *Mr M *Nebulon Mah *Paper Gap *Paradigmm *Plunder unit *Premier Parm *PureUranium *Pvm_jhill *QC Gamzee *Quest Kitty *Quint10 *RaptureRose *Rawwr Rob *Seanyboy633 *Sebaani *Shack 398 *Shukuka *Sillycat98 *Sir Elystian *Sir ve Blade *Spooonie *Suits *T3hhustl3r *Takis Fuego *Talon Dragun *TehQuestGuy *TGXI *Trickylion *Turmightious *Uofi Hawkeye *Vaninar *XenaFlame *xQuestXBawsx *XxPinHead *Zephyr Thief Lieutenants *auntmidge *Codyrow *Dragonsbmine *Earendil20 *Gloom Streak *Hexamethyl *Jamespro19 *NL Nightmare *Psymon_M77 *Schnetts *Sophomaniack *TheVyrewatch Sergeants *1994mat *82ND AIRBORN *AnyValidName *BebotKing *Boba Fett122 *Bouboule123 *Crash3393 *Dane Karai *Demon Wing *dillyDclaw *Dusjangvord *Earthseamage *Elencia *Fauxis *FBGM-Train *Final Primal *FM x Anxiety *Francine1225 *Frawr *GB-NadeZ *Helgrinds *I-am-SpEwNeR *IcyDefiance *Jaxon Hybrid *Jungle VIP *Kitt79 *L0RD CLEGG *LovelyMortal *Lycan979 *Marc Petry11 *Neutral Book *nicky nats *OwenHoward *Qoral Reef *Redroan *Ruddle *Sir Quat *Sesshy65 *Surge Aurora *The19t *The Skeezer *The Sugam *Tiamil *TGA Subcool *Uptheirons05 *xSageRyderx *ZarosReturnz Corporals *Astral Gaza *Clkx *DivineQuests *DrakanHpS *Dull Matt *runedragon11 *Smooth Guru *Tech OS *Viced Recruits are a probationary rank and are those with this rank are the most subject to change in rank.